


A walk in the park.

by areeskimosreal



Series: Arrival [4]
Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal





	A walk in the park.

“ Oy slowpoke Josê , how long you gonna be, five minutes you said ten minutes ago ?”

“ Alright john , keep what's left of your hair on, I were in the lav if you must know” 

“ What were you doing that took so long ?” 

“ Take a guess Sherlock, 50/50, phone a friend ?” 

She walked down the stairs and once again John fell in love with her , like he did every day. She had her long figure accentuating scarlet winter coat on , with her leggings tucked in to her calf height fur lined boots. Her red hair cascaded over her scarf and down her back, a pink bobble hat and furry ear warmers finished the look, she smiled a beaming smile as she picked her sheepskin gloves off the hall console table. A huge beaming smile.

“ You look stunning, absolutely stunning” 

“ Why thank you kind sir “ she replied with a slight blush.

“ Doesn't mummy look gorgeous?” He said smiling into the pushchair.” Yes she does “ 

“ Let's go then, you think you'll be warm enough John “ 

“ I'm sweating like a 70’s DJ when the doorbell rings, let's get outside, before I faint “ 

“ Just let me check that she's covered up , Kayleigh pulled Evie's covers up, okay she's fine let's go” 

The three of them , John, Kayleigh and baby Evie headed out into the cold but sunny February day. 

“ This park was a great find wasn't it “ 

“ Aye and only 10 minutes from the house too” replied John . 

John had known about the park since he moved into the house, the previous owner had used it for jogging, it was only when Kayleigh said she wanted to drive somewhere and go for a quiet walk that John had eventually remembered. A few minutes down their road , down a traffic free lane , across another quiet road and there it was. A path ran around the perimeter, it had a pond, children's play area , a football and a rugby pitch and lots of well maintained benches, it was a tranquil place now in the cold and frost, it would be heavenly in the summer, a great place for a child.

John was pushing the pushchair, Kayleigh was walking arm in arm with him, it was cold but not unpleasantly so.

“ I know what you've been doing you know,?” John suddenly said.

“ Oh “ said Kayleigh , “ Ooh shit there goes the surprise” she thought .

“ Thought I wouldn't notice , but I'm wise to you miss” 

“ Mrs “ 

“ Whatever, I've noticed that when we take Evie to work for our shopping, you push, when we're in town you push , or when we're with anyone else you push, but I get to push when she's not center of attention or we're on our own “ 

“ Okay Miss Marple, it's a fair cop, I like showing my daughter off , am I naughty ,?” she said giggling and pulling John closer.

“ Oh you're a cheeky one you, but I love you so much I'll let you off, only this time mind” 

They walked through the park for a while and sat on a bench overlooking the rugby field where a game was going on . 

“ Funny how what you want out of life changes isn't it “ John said watching the match.

“ What do you mean , what's changed ?“ Kayleigh asked , tucking Evie s hand under her covers and smiling lovingly at her.

“ Us , we have, don't you think we've changed in the 9 months we've had her ?

“ Have we ?” she turned towards John but he was watching the rugby. 

“ It's Saturday morning , I would have been doing paperwork at the table, you would probably been working , or had a hangover or both, we would have gone out for lunch, then went somewhere, then stayed out late, but not now” 

“ Do you miss it “ ? 

“ Not a bit, this is what I want to do now, this is us , having time together, being family. I Can't think of anything I'd rather be doing. Or anyone I'd rather be with”

He looked across and saw her sitting smiling at him.

“ Me too “ she said.” me too”.

John pulled her close and put his arm around her.

“ This is what life is supposed to be like isn't it, in love and bringing up baby ?“ he asked .

“ Better than I ever imagined it would be, John much better “ 

“ That little tyke there is the best thing that has ever happened to us “

“ John how long, do you think we should w………” 

“ Hello, “ 

The girls voice came from slightly behind them, John and Kayleigh turned to see a couple younger than them pushing a similar pushchair.

“ Hiya “ Kayleigh replied “ nice morning isn't it “

“ Nice in the sun , bit cold still in the shade though “ 

“ Are you the couple that live on the corner, drive a red Fiat by any chance ? Asked the man .

“ That's us “ said Kayleigh.

“ Were near neighbors then” 

“ I'm Tanya and this is my husband Steven “ the tall blonde girl said offering her hand , 

“ I'm Kayleigh and this is my husband John “ they all shook hands .

“ Is your name spelled KAYLEIGH “ asked Tanya

“ Yea why ?” 

“ So is this little one here “ Tanya replied indicating towards her sleeping daughter, “ Kayleigh Ann Brown “ 

“ What a coincidence, I'm a Kayleigh Ann too “

“ Not many of them about I reckon” Steven said.

“So where is it you stay then?” asked John.

“ We back on to your street , we're 3 along ,we back on to Linda and her son” 

“ Next to Paul and Sylvia” John chuckled.

“ Yes , got an eye full last week , didn't we love “ Steven asked Tanya.

“ It was mortifying John , and at their age too, I didn't know where to look “ she replied.

“ Who's Paul and Sylvia ? “ asked Kayleigh

“ They're naturists Kayleigh, do it in the back garden , think no one can see them “ Tanya said 

“ You're into that John “ Kayleigh said .

“ I am not “ John Blustered. “ Most certainly not “

“ You are too, you're forever watching documentaries, and looking up YouTube for all that stuff, you watched it last night! “ 

John could see Steven and Tanya looking at him , obviously enjoying his discomfort.

“ I were watching Attenborough last night “ 

“ Aye and he's a naturists , you always watch him “ 

“ No you plum , he's a bloody naturalist” 

“ Eh ! , naturists, naturalist same thing isn't it ? “ 

“ Nudists Kayleigh, naturists are bloody nudists , no clothes bollock naked through the day nudists” John said in exasperation.

“ Oh” said Kayleigh smiling,” John isn't into that at all , not at all “ 

 

They heard some indistinct shouts coming from the playing field and turned to see a rugby ball hurtling towards them in a steep trajectory. Three of them froze trying to calculate where the ball would fall, but at the same time realising that they didn't really have time to react. 

The players on the field watched as one of the men in the group ran forward and jumped up a good metre or so and plucked the ball out the air with one hand and gripped it to his chest and landed softly. He then lifted the ball in one hand to indicate he would kick it back, one of the players raised both his hands to let the kicker know he would receive it. The man ran forward a few steps then punted a perfectly weighted ball right into the players hands. He then turned and went back to sit on the bench. 

“ You've done that before, that was experience showing there, catching and kicking those things ain't easy” 

“ Came back to me , that's all” 

“ But you were a player , right ?” 

“ Were you John ?” Kayleigh asked.

John shrugged,

“ I played years ago but, gave up to concentrate on work and music” 

“ But you were good yea ?” Steven persisted.

“ Played at school, then got picked for Manchester Schools, then captained Lancashire schools, and ended up at Sale for a couple of seasons. Only ever made the bench for the third 15 mind, but I got some tries, conversions a few drop goals “ 

“ I never knew that, why keep that a secret John ?, You should be proud of all that “ Kayleigh said smiling with pride.

“It's not a secret, subject just never came up that's all, me mam has all the programmes, and pictures and stuff, I'll look them out” 

“ You still a fan ? “ Steven asked 

“Yes” 

“ Why don't we get together at ours “ Tanya suggested” tomorrow about 3 if that's okay, Kayleigh and l can swap baby stories over a coffee and you two can watch the rugby on BT. ?” 

Kayleigh looked at John, wondering what excuse he would find to get out of having to socialize, 

“ Sounds great, what do you think Kayleigh? “ he finally said.

“ I think we'll see you at 3 tomorrow then ,” she said directly to Steven and Tanya.

They watched Steven and Tanya walk away. 

“ That was nice of you John accepting their invitation, it's not like you.” 

“ Your goodness is rubbing off on me . Anyway it's getting colder, let's head back” 

“ We were talking before they turned up, remember ?”

“ How long or something you were asking” 

“ Would you like another baby John ?, Another little Redmond ?” 

“ Well Nana Rose always says an only child is a lonely child, and I wouldn't want Evie to be lonely” 

“ So you do then ? “ she asked smiling that beaming smile again.

“ No pressure like , you do all the hard work, it's you who had to have surgery and all those stitches remember ?, it's you who has all the discomfort, so it's only fair that you decide yes or no” 

“ Okay, I've decided yes “ 

“ That were bloody quick weren't it ?” 

“ How long is decent between do you think, I mean how long do you think we should wait between them, children I mean ? “

“ I dunno, a year, 18 months , whatever feels right for you I guess” 

Kayleigh took his hands and looked him in the eyes.

“ So what if I say I want another baby, and that I'm ready now, would you be okay with that ?”

“ Yes, definitely okay, let's get home and I'll do my bit, if you know what I mean” he winked in what he hoped was a seductive manner.

“ You already have “ she smiled that same beaming smile she had earlier.

“ What ?” 

She pulled the pregnancy test out of her pocket, John saw the positive lines right away. He sat grinning.

“ That's what took me so long in the toilet John, I'm late so I thought I'd check, looks like you've done it again “ 

“ This parenting thing is a walk in the park ain't it.” He Said pulling her to her feet.

“ Keep the day job John, you ain't cut out to be a comedian “

He held her tight, loving being in love , and loving life .


End file.
